C'est dégoûtant ce que tu me fais
by Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr
Summary: TRADUCTION de It's Disgusting What You Do To Me de SCENEVAMPIREPUPPY - Un petit moment sexy entre Fandral et Loki, basé sur la chanson Disgusting de Kesha ! Et un peu de fluff !


Coucou mes petites chériiiiiies !

Me revoici étrangement tôt -ou tard- pour une petite traduction de la fiction _''It's Disgusting What You Do To Me''_ de _**SCENEVAMPIREPUPPY**_ who I thank a lot for allowing me to translate it in French ! Et que vous pouvez retrouver sur mon profil si vous voulez la lire en vo ou adresser vos compliments à l'auteure d'origine :D (qui a fait tout le boulot au départ xD)

Ce petit texte me tient à cœur, parce que Loki ET FANDRAL MES CHERES MOUAHAHAHAHA (je vous avais prévenues que ça m'avait rendue folle, plaignez-vous à Sarah !) Donc, voilà, bonne lecture de ce petit bout de fantasme hihihihi !

Ah oui et c'est rated M alors, préparez-vous niark niark !

* * *

**C'est dégoûtant ce que tu me fais.**

Une nuit, une magnifique nuit au royaume d'Asgard, tout était calme et silencieux.

L'on aurait pu fouiller chaque couloir étincelant et chaque autre pièce à l'aspect doré qui constituait ce lieu merveilleux, l'on n'y aurait trouvé rien ni personne qui ne soit sagement endormi. Ou du moins qui ne le semblait.

Nul ne se serait rendu compte que Loki, Dieu de la Malice, était éveillé comme à son habitude.

Il avait ensorcelé l'intégralité de ses appartements, pour que tout paraisse comme si personne n'y résidait à part sa propre forme endormie.

L'odieux personnage avait même fait en sorte de tromper Heimdall, ensorcelant le Gardien pour qu'il le pense endormi. Et invisible aux autres en dehors du sort, quelqu'un accompagnait Loki dans son lit. Quelqu'un que l'on aurait identifié comme l'un des Trois Guerriers : Fandral, l'Esqrimeur, ainsi que les gens l'appelaient. Et ce qui se passait dans le lit de Loki était bien loin du sommeil.

À chaque poussée que Fandral donnait dans le corps souple en dessous de lui, il recevait un faible gémissement étouffé du dieu en dessous de lui. Loki essayait de son mieux de retenir ses ongles de griffer la peau du dos de guerrier blond, mais il échouait constamment. Il continua à haleter et à se tordre sous l'autre homme, depuis longtemps perdu dans l'extase et noyé dans tout ce qui faisait appel à ses sens : les sons du lit qui protestait contre leur poids et qui craquait à chaque mouvement, le goût de Fandral qui l'embrassait avec autant de passion qu'il le pouvait, l'odeur piquante de leurs sueurs mélangées alors que Fandral continuait à se mouvoir au-dessus lui, ses yeux clos envahis de taches de lumière blanche aléatoires alors que sa prostate était assaillie, la sensation lisse de la peau de l'autre contre la sienne, les muscles de Fandral qui roulaient sous sa peau dorée alors qu'il continuait ses coups, sans parler de la sensation de chaleur qui prenait tout son corps. Loki laissa échapper un gémissement particulièrement fort alors qu'il séparait ses lèvres de celles du blond, laissant sa tête tomber dans les oreillers moelleux. Ses cheveux corbeau, d'habitude si discipliné et sans défaut, étaient maintenant étalés en désordre sur les coussins.

Ses yeux étaient fermés aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient et sa poitrine se soulevait en des tentatives audibles de reprendre son souffle, et ses lèvres étaient gonflées de désespoir à cause de leurs baisers remplis de convoitise. Le guerrier continuait à bouger ses hanches en lui, les contours de Loki le pressant de toutes les façons les plus désirables.

"Fan-Fandral," interrompit Loki alors qu'un râle franchissait les lèvres. "J-Je" fit à nouveau le dieu haletant, décidé à être clair et concis, "Bientôt." acquiesça Fandral du mieux qu'il le pouvait tandis qu'il accéléra le rythme et la vigueur de ses mouvements, provoquant un autre gémissement du brun. La maigre forme du dieu frémit comme Fandral butta encore contre sa prostate, la pression à l'intérieur de lui continuant à augmenter. Loki serra les mâchoires, son dos s'arquant sur le lit, alors qu'il se libérait sur leurs deux ventres. Ses yeux se voilèrent encore une fois de tâches et d'étoiles, et son corps frissonna violemment quand la sensation de son orgasme le traversa de part en part. Le blond grogna en continuant à s'enfoncer dans le corps devenu hypersensible et finalement laissa échapper un râle au nom de Loki alors qu'il se répandait profondément en lui. Ils profitèrent de leurs orgasmes pendant que les coups de Fandral ralentissaient et devenaient moins anarchiques et moins incertains.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, et Fandral sortit rapidement de Loki qui était toujours aussi essoufflé. Son corps frissonnait toujours et il se rallongea sur le doux matelas, usant d'un sort pour les laver tous les deux, tandis que le guerrier se couchait à côté de lui, et posa sa tête sur la poitrine se soulevant rapidement de Loki. Ce dernier porta sans réellement y penser sa main dans les cheveux de l'autre, commençant à jouer avec les mèches blondes.

Ils retrouvèrent finalement leurs respirations normales pendant que les doigts de Loki continuaient à tortiller les boucles dorées. Fandral laissa un baiser sur la poitrine de Loki, et il attrapa sa main libre de la sienne, verrouillant leurs doigts ensemble, enfin à leur place.

"Tu sais mon amour," fit Loki alors que Fandral levait les yeux sur lui et observait ses pensées à travers son expression, "c'est étrange comme je suis différent depuis que je suis avec toi." Fandral approuva d'un sorte de grognement. "Comment cela ?" lâcha-t-il ensuite.

"La façon dont je peux être ouvert lorsque je suis à tes côtés, Thor a même dit que j'avais vraiment l'air plus heureux. Tu ne trouves pas que cela soit un peu bizarre ? Je suis le Dieu de le Malice, pas une quelconque jeune fille frappée d'amour … C'est presque troublant, dégoûtant même. Je suis supposé jouer des farces et des mauvais coups, pas virevolter autour de l'un des Trois Guerries, ni flirter avec. C'est toi qui est censé être le plus romantique de nous deux." Fandral sourit à l'autre, toujours à moitié allongé sur lui. "Tu es si adorable lorsque tu te concentres." Loki enleva ses doigts de la chevelure de Fandral pour lui frapper gentiment le front, sans pouvoir cacher la rougeur qui avait forcé son chemin jusqu'à ses joues pâles.

"Je suis sérieux idiot !" Fandral rit et passa ses bras autour de la taille mince de l'autre en réponse, puis il se blottit contre lui. Loki laissa un léger rire passer ses lèvres puis entoura ses bras autour des épaules du blond.

''Je t'aime Loki.'' Loki sourit en retour au guerrier, ''Et je t'aime aussi.''

* * *

Tadaaaah ! N'était-ce pas magnifique et adorable et chaud et parfait ?

**Thanks again to SCENEVAMPIREPUPPY, l'adorable auteure d'origine :3**

Maintenant il m'en faut d'autres :D


End file.
